prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1991
This is a list of various things that took place in 1991. Significant events :*The syndicated AWA All-Star Wrestling ends production February :*February 1 – The Main Event, the WWF's periodic Friday night prime time wrestling special on NBC, airs for the final time April :*April 27 – The WWF's Saturday Night's Main Event airs for the final time and ends its original run on NBC after six years. It subsequently moves over to the FOX Network for a pair of specials in 1992 before being cancelled. It would return to NBC as a Saturday prime time special on March 18, 2006 May :*The American Wrestling Association holds its final event in Rochester, Minnesota June :*June 12 – Scott Steiner suffers a torn left bicep in an attack by Dick Slater and Dick Murdoch at Clash of the Champions XV in Knoxville, Tennessee :*June 27 – Former WWF ringside physician Dr. George T. Zahorian is convicted of selling anabolic steroids in a trial in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and sentenced to three years in prison July :*July 16 – Vince McMahon announces a new mandatory testing policy for anabolic steroids as a part of the WWF's anti-drug program. The testing policy is subsequently criticized due to rarely being implemented by McMahon August :*August 7-11 – New Japan holds its first G1 Climax tournament, which is won by Masa Chono on August 11 in Tokyo September :*September 10 – Ric Flair makes his WWF debut in Cornwall, Ontario October :*October 23 – Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan face off for the first time in Dayton, Ohio; Flair wins by countout December :*December 6 – Dynamite Kid announces his retirement at the final card of the 1991 edition of the All-Japan World's Strongest Tag Team League in Budokan, Japan. Also, Terry Gordy and Steve Williams become the first team to win back-to-back World's Strongest Tag Team League tournaments :*December 28 – Pacific Northwest Wrestling's TV program, Portland Wrestling, ends production after almost 39 continuous years as a weekly program due to the bankruptcy of its main sponsor. Portland Wrestling began airing on July 10, 1953 on Portland station KPTV, which was the show's home for most of its time on the air (except for a period from 1955 to 1967 when it aired on KOIN-TV in Portland). It aired live on Saturday nights for most of its run and was the highest-rated local TV show in Portland for many years. Subsequent to the show's demise, the syndicated WWF Superstars of Wrestling took over Portland Wrestling's former time slot http://kptv.home.comcast.net/~kptv/programs/wrestling.htm Births Deaths June :*June 30 – Duke Keomuka 70 August :*August 25 – Vivian Vachon October :*October 31 – Gene Anderson (Heart attack) November :*November 10 – Dick the Bruiser 62 (ruptured blood vessel) December :*December 25 – Wilbur Snyder 62 Debuts :*Michael Modest November :*November 20 – Disco Inferno Events March :*March 21 – WCW/New Japan Tokyo Dome show August :*August 7-11 – New Japan G1 Climax November :*November 16-December 6 – All-Japan World's Strongest Tag Team League Pay-Per-View events January :*January 19 – WWF Royal Rumble February :*February 24 – WCW WrestleWar March :*March 23 – WWF WrestleMania VII May :*May 19 – WCW The Great American Bash "Return Of The Rising Sun“ July :*July 14 – WCW The Great American Bash August :*August 26 – WWF SummerSlam - "A Match Made in Heaven, A Match Made in Hell" October :*October 27 – WCW Halloween Havoc November :*November 27 – WWF Survivor Series December :*December 3 – WWF This Tuesday In Texas :*December 29 – WCW Starrcade - "BattleBowl / The Lethal Lottery“ Title changes January :*January 11 – Ric Flair defeats Sting for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. He is also considered the first WCW World Heavyweight Champion at this time. :*January 19 – Sgt. Slaughter defeats The Ultimate Warrior for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. March :*March 21 – Tatsumi Fujinami defeats Ric Flair for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, Japan. WCW does not recognize this title change. :*March 24 – Hulk Hogan starts his third reign as WWF World Heavyweight Champion when he defeated Sgt. Slaughter for the title. May :*May 19 – Ric Flair regains the NWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Tatsumi Fujinami. July :*July 2 – Ric Flair is stripped of the WCW World Heavyweight Championship after he signs with the World Wrestling Federation. :*July 14 – Lex Luger defeats Barry Windham for the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship September :*September 8 – The NWA strips Ric Flair of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship November :*November 27 – The Undertaker defeats Hulk Hogan for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. December :*December 3 – Hulk Hogan defeats The Undertaker for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. :*December 4 – Hulk Hogan is striped of the WWF World Heavyweight Championship due to controversy surrounding the previous two title changes. This was aired on TV on December 7th. References See also Category:Wrestling Years